


First Love

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [56]
Category: Fruits Basket, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood, Children, F/M, Family Drama, First Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunned, and usually alone, he is surprised that the sickly girl in the zodiac decides to become his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to the respective owners of _Inuyasha_ or _Fruits Basket_.

* * *

He frowned, watching the other children move away from him as their parents and the head glared at him. He did not understand why they did not like him; he had never done anything to them before. All he wanted was to play with the other members of his family, not anything else. Yet, they always came, and they always left him alone, feeling down and left out of everything.

Alone, and apparently unwanted again, he bounced the ball that his mother had given him to play with. She was not quite well at the moment, but she had still made sure to search for the ball so that he could play with it. That small fact brought a tiny smile to his face as he thought about it—his mother loved him so much that he could not help but love her back. He had never had anyone else, so the world was all right as long as his mother was alive.

A small cough caught his attention, and he swiftly turned his head to see a small black haired girl, who began to cough uncontrollably as she sat into the grass beneath her feet. Blinking at the sight, watching her hold her throat and continue to cough, he hesitantly took a step toward her. He had never seen her before, he knew he hadn't because he remembered most of the faces that he did, and hers was new. Not only that, but he had never heard someone cough so much unless they were sick, so he decided to point out the obvious as her coughing subsided.

"You shouldn't be outside if you're sick," he said.

The little girl turned her head up toward him, and blinked a few times with her wide blue eyes. Then, though he was sure she would run at the sight of him, she smiled, and said, "I know that, silly. But I've always been this way, my mommy says, and she said that today I can come outside."

"Always?" he wrinkled his nose, thinking about how much he would hate that. "You've always been sick?"

She nodded, allowing the hand that was holding her throat to fall to her side. "My mommy says that I will always be sick, and the doctors say that too. Even Hatori-san, he says he wants to be a doctor, says that, and I believe Hatori-san more than those mean doctors."

"I don't like doctors," the boy admitted.

"I don't either, but my mommy says that they are good for me, since they keep me from getting too sick. I trust my mommy, and I trust Hatori-san, since he told me that the doctors might one day be able to make me better. I told him that I hope so, because then I could come outside everyday, instead of only when the sun is out." The little girl smiled brightly, her wide eyes shining deeply. "I told him that I want that to happen very much, because I could play in the snow during the winter then."

"You've never played in the snow?" he asked, his voice stunned. He could not imagine not having ever played in the snow, since his mother brought him out often during the winter months just to show him how very white everything became. How very pure everything seemed, just before the world decided that it needed to become warm once more, and spring began.

She shook her nest of black locks, and said, "I tried once, but Hatori-san caught me before I could go outside. He told me then that it was very bad for me to go outside, because I could get very, very sick. Then… he took me to see Akito-sama, and I decided after that that I would not try to go outside when it snowed ever again. I get to sit in the window and watch it fall, though, and its very pretty."

He decided that she talked a lot, but thought that she had a very good reason for obeying. "I don't like Akito-sama," he told her, "he yells at me whenever his daddy isn't there."

"Akito-sama glares at me a lot," the little girl gulped. "He's scary, but I think that Akito-sama just needs a friend. But, Akito-sama laughed when I told him that I would be his friend."

Gripping the ball between his fingers, the boy asked, "Do you want to play with me?"

The girl smiled, "Yes!"

Then, he considered something, and asked, "Do you  _know_  how to play?"

"Of course I know how to play," she scowled. "Yuki-kun plays with me when he can, but Akito-sama pulls him away a lot. Yuki-kun is good at bouncing the ball, and he tried to teach me once, but I'm not very good. You won't mind, will you?"

"No," he told her. "You won't mind if I'm not very good, will you?"

She shook her head, before smiling a bit. "My names Kagome. What's yours?"

"Kyo," he grinned. "I'm the cat."

She grinned fully, "Really? My mommy says I'm the tiger."

Kyo smiled, bouncing the ball to her as she stood from her position on the ground. She had not suddenly turned distant and raced away to her mother when he mentioned his position in their family. His smile stretched out a bit more, since she was the first to have not done so. For that, he was glad.

* * *

Kyo laughed, watching as she stretched her hands out in order to catch the blossoms falling from the sakura tree over their heads. "Kagome-chan, like this," he said when she did not manage to grasp any in her fingers. He showed her, closing his fingers around the blossoms, and then reached out in order to give it to her. A light blush spread across his cheeks as she did, giggling and thanking him, before going back to try herself.

"Kyo-kun, look!" she yelled in excitement after a moment, before shoving her hand into his face. She then showed him the wrinkled blossom that she had managed to catch, and smiled brightly when he cheered. "I'm going to give it to my mommy! She'll like it, I know she will."

"Kagome-chan, why does your mother never come here with you?" Kyo asked.

She looked offended, "She does, but I told her that you would be here. She smiled and told me to go play, because she had to meet with Akito-sama and his daddy. I think I was supposed to go with her, since Akito-sama wanted to see me. He doesn't like the fact that I play with you, Kyo-kun."

"You won't get into trouble, will you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Akito-sama has been very nice lately. I don't know why, but he took me outside to watch the birds a couple of days ago. Hatori-san told me that it was very odd for Akito-sama to show such kindness, but it was very nice of him, I think. Akito-sama didn't even tell me I was pretty with that strange look in his eye, so I think that he felt very good that day."

"Kagome-chan," Kyo frowned, "do you like Akito-sama?"

She shook her head, a small blush covering her cheeks. "No, I like you, Kyo-kun."

Kyo smiled. "I like you, too, Kagome-chan."

"But, I think that Akito-sama could be a very good person if he tried to be," Kagome continued. "He's not as mean as everyone thinks."

Kyo frowned deeply, "I don't like Akito-sama. He yelled at my mother."

"He yells at my mother a lot, and me whenever I've done something bad," Kagome said. "But, Akito-sama will be head, and his daddy frowns a lot whenever someone has done something bad. I think that he's just trying to be like his daddy, since I heard from Hatori-san that Akito-sama's daddy was very angry with Akito-sama when he hit Yuki-kun."

"But my mother hadn't done anything wrong," Kyo huffed. "She was just mad when someone tried to take off my bracelet. Akito-sama heard her talking about it, and yelled at her that it didn't matter, because I wasn't worth protecting."

Kagome gasped, "That's not true! I don't know why Akito-sama would even think something like that, everyone is worth protecting."

"Well, that's why I don't like Akito-sama. He's mean," Kyo grumbled.

* * *

She coughed, reaching up to grip her throat once more.

"Are you ok, Kagome-chan?"

She nodded, before coughing again. When it had finally subsided, though, she smiled faintly. "My mommy took me to the doctors a few days ago, Kyo-kun. They said that I'm de-deter-i-or-ating. I don't know what that means, but my mommy cried for a while afterward, and then hugged me a lot. Do you know what it means?"

Kyo shook his head.

Her smile slipped, "Hatori-san wouldn't tell me, either. I even tried to ask Akito-sama, since he knows a lot about what's happening to the other members of the zodiac. But, Akito-sama gave me a look, frowned, and told me to go away. I don't know why everyone is acting so strangely. Even Yuki-kun was very silent when he came to see me."

Kyo frowned, "I don't think it sounds very good."

"I don't either," she said sadly. "I think that I'm getting sicker, and my mommy is sad because of it. I've gotten sicker before, though, so I should be ok. But, everyone is acting so strange, and they keep patting my head and telling me how much they love me. You won't act strange, will you, Kyo-kun?"

"Not if you don't want me to," he replied.

She smiled, "Good!"

Kyo frowned deeper as she began to cough again. She was always coughing, he was used to it, but it seemed different now. Almost like she was coughing more and more with each passing day. Her mother brought her outside a lot more too, even though she was always concerned with how well Kagome was. She checked her forehead constantly, and knew exactly when to take her inside, but she had not been for the last few days—since she took her to the doctors.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun," she whispered.

"It's alright, I don't mind," he said.

She nodded, before coughing again. It was deeper, and she leaned forward a bit as they came uncontrollably.

Kyo's eyes widened, "Kagome-chan!"

She coughed again, feeling something warm fill her mouth.

"Kagome-chan!" Kyo yelled, jumping to his feet. "You're bleeding!"

He turned, and yelled for help as loudly as he could.

* * *

He gripped her hand as the others slid out the door quietly. "You'll be ok now, Kagome-chan," he chirped. "The doctors will make you better, even if they're big and scary."

She smiled faintly.

He frowned, "Kagome-chan, promise me that you'll get better."

"I promise," she said softly, her voice horse.

"Good, because I don't want you to go away," Kyo continued. "Everyone goes away, but I don't want you to. You're my best friend, and I don't want you to disappear. I want us to play together more, and go outside when it snows! You'll love it, Kagome-chan, since everything is white, and its fun to look up and try to catch the flakes on your tongue."

She continued to smile. "I asked my mommy, and she said that if I wanted, this year I could go outside to play in the snow. I'd like to play in it with you, Kyo-kun."

"I'll show you everything there is to know about snow!" Kyo laughed. However, his face dropped when he noticed that Kagome was not laughing with him, nor did she look very well. The fact that she was smiling was the only thing that remained a constant, since she was always smiling. But, even now that did not make him feel any better, since he had a bad feeling after she had coughed up all that blood.

"I'd like that," she whispered.

His mother appeared, and placed a hand onto his shoulder to lead him away. He looked back when he was in the doorway, though, and said, "I'll come back to visit tomorrow, Kagome-chan! I promise."

* * *

A sigh escaped his lips, as he glanced over toward the ladder, wondering if that stupid girl would decide to join him once more. However, he looked back up at the stars once more, wondering why his thoughts had journeyed so far back in time. He had not thought about any of that since he was younger, after he realized that she just was not going to get better, and then cried throughout the ceremony held after she died. If he remembered correctly, he stopped thinking about it after Kisa was born, since he refused to acknowledge the fact that there had been a person with the tiger spirit attached to them before her.

A young, smiling face appeared in front of his eyes, hidden slightly by the background of stars. The image made him wonder what exactly was bringing this on, since it was not everyday that he even decided to think about something so stupid—so heartbreakingly sad. However, the smile that was directed at him caused him a frown, and reach out with his hand.

 _Tohru_ …

Her smile, so innocent and bright, was almost the same. Almost.

He knew, though, that there would never be a smile that could shine as brightly as  _hers_  had. Kagome had had a smile that resembled the sun, one that brightened his day whenever he saw it, but also made him feel light and happy inside. And, on the plus side, he could have hugged her without consequences—he  _had_  hugged her without consequences.

Kyo frowned, telling himself that he was being stupid. She was in the past, and gone. He might have had a tiny crush on her, but that was no reason for him to suddenly think of her because some idiot girl enters Shigure's house with the same radiating happiness despite the strange events. Tohru, though, was nothing compared to the light that had been Sohma Kagome. She would always be nothing, since  _nothing_  could ever make him as happy as Kagome had.

"Damn it," Kyo hissed at himself. He did not need to be thinking about this, he needed to be thinking about his next move on that damn rat. After all, that was what he had come to Shigure's for—to beat that bastard, Yuki. He growled thinking about it, since Yuki probably only thought about allowing  _Honda-san_  to stay because she was somewhat like Kagome—just a whole lot stupider.

A creak told him that Tohru had arrived, and he scowled at the sky once more. However, his eyes softened just a bit as the young girl, the previous host of the tiger, appeared before his eyes again. She looked so eternal against the stars, and he bet that she was up there in heaven. In fact, if he knew her as well as he thought he did, she was probably smiling down and telling him to stop being such an ass to such a  _nice_  girl like Tohru.

Like that was going to happen.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru's voice penetrated his thoughts.

Kyo turned his head toward her, blocking out his memories. Now was not the time to be thinking about them, even if Tohru reminded him a bit of the sick girl that had befriended him when no one else would. Now, though, when he had been hardened against the troubles of the world, he did not care as much if everyone turned away from him. Akito was going to try and find a way to lock him up anyway, so he would have plenty of time to think about how much Kagome would yell at the bastard once he got there.

His eyes burned with a hidden fire—unless, of course, he kicked the shit out of Akito's precious Yuki.

_-Fin_


End file.
